Happy Christmas, Ron
by Lexi-chan
Summary: Harry's been away from his friends. As he gazed through the window of his apartment, he recollects the broken pieces of the memries he had of Ron's wedding until five years later. Hope you like it.


**A/N: Hope you like this. It may suck...**

The doves were flying and flowers were everywhere. i could see people laughing, peaople crying happy tears. 

As I looked at your smiling face, i could see your joy, also i could see her happy face. 

I was just too happy for you, I never thought it would end p like this, but it did. 

As I watched you walk down the aisle with you and her holding hands, I flet a rush of pride. 

My two best friends in the world were finally married. 

I could remeber the night before you were engaged. _"Oh God Harry! what the bloody hell am i gonna do? Who's the flower girl? The brides maid? Th-"_

I grabbed your arms then. _"Calm down, Ron. Everything would be fine on your wedding. I'll make the best speech ever."_

I had promised you and maybe I did keep the promise after all. As i gave your speech, tears were steaming down from the eyes of those who were listening intently and those who knew both of you as well as i did, maybe. 

It was pure white the day you and she had wed. 

everything was white, pure white. It was snowing. The day you were marrie was exactly Christmas. It gave me the best gift ever. 

Seeing you and Hermione together, forver, was the best gift I've ever gotten yet. 

Now that you were on your way home in the broom, I could still remeber that speech. 

You smiled when you passed by me and gave me two thumbs up. 

I laughed at the thought of Hermione's new family name, but I loved it. 

That was the day of your wonderful wedding...I could still remember it well. 

After a year passed, I visited you. You were doing well and you had a girl. I could still remember her name, Angelina. What a wonderful name. Our Cpatain in Qudditch Ron! 

I played with Angelina and soon she knew me. i bought her things and soon you made me her godfather. 

_"It's the least I can do fo you being a friend._" You had said. 

It was another Christmas when I visited again. this time, Angelina could walk and talk now. She was so adorable when she walked up to me. 

_"Uncle Harry! What a treat!"_

She never minded if I brought her presents or not. All she wanted was for me to be there. She's an angel sent from heaven. Love her, Ron. Tell her you love her often. 

You were just as glad as she was when I was there. you and Hermione. As if we never saw each other for a million years. 

But things happen, Ron. And now I've got to go. i've got to do something and I might not be back after a long while. Maybe I won't be back at all. 

Now that five years has passed, Hermione wrote to me and told me you had a boy. what was his name? Michael? Sorry, I just forgot. 

I hear that you're tight on with your money. I'd do anything to help you, all I can. I'd send some for you, but not yet now. 

Your children would understand. I know Angelina, she will understand. She loves you and Hermione. I've never met your boy, Ron. But he'd be like you. 

But I know he'd be like you, Ron. There's something more important than power and riches. Love, family, it's a lot more a child needs. 

It's been a long time since I last saw you, Ron. And might be a little longer before i see you again. Trust me on that. 

I wish I could go over there right now and help you, but I need my time. I have to be one time for ecerything that I do. I know you're hurting. Some people gossip about you. But I can't help you right now. 

But still, io won't stand here and watch your family like that. Id do everything in my power to help you, just like you helped me when I was a child. 

It's Christmas again, Ron. Remember and cherish this day. At least smile just for this day, smile through your troubes and worries. Just for this day, Ron. 

For now, I hope you are at your best. 

See you soon, Ronald. Happy Christmas. 

**A/N: For those who're reading "I need You, James" i needed a time out so I wrote this. Hope you like it. plz r/r.**


End file.
